


牧羊人与牧羊犬与羊

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 预警：不要读这个故事！！！
Relationships: Mason Mount/Declan Rice, Original Character/Mason Mount
Kudos: 9
Collections: anonymous





	牧羊人与牧羊犬与羊

狗是捡来的。

小狗崽，手掌那么大，走路磕磕绊绊。

离我最近的邻居也要半小时车程，我在一个礼拜之后才见到他。

“不，没见过，”他点了一支烟，很呛，我俩迎着风咳嗽，“你留着吧，养羊不能没有狗。”

“爱尔兰猎狼犬。”当地的兽医这么告诉我，“可惜不纯。”

他的口音太重，我听了三遍才明白。

我提溜着小狗崽的后脖颈，想象他的祖先追逐狼、野猪和公鹿。古代凯尔特人用这种狗打仗，我只希望它别咬死我的羊。

是我多虑。

它和小羊羔们相处的很好。我怀疑它有身份认知障碍，已经把自己当做羊了。

当然，它和那只小羊格外要好。

我带着它去接生了那只小羊，很顺利，和科普教育片里演得差不多。小东西抽搐了两下，拧着身子想站起来，母羊凑过去舔它。

这只母羊顶过我的肚子，此刻却温柔的要命。

狗在一旁目不转睛地看着，跟着凑过去，煽动鼻翼嗅嗅小羊的味道。

自此之后它俩形影不离。

这是一只格外活泼的小羊。我怀疑它也有身份认知障碍，已经把自己当做狗了。

他俩总是在一起，跑跑跳跳的，我没什么畜牧业经验，不知道羊还可以这样蹦跶。它低下头吃草，它就在它脚边打转。它去追野兔，它就跟着去追野兔。

最近它们发现了后院废弃的蹦床，每天吱呀吱呀跳个没完。

狗还算是只尽心尽力的牧羊犬，但它总要先看看那只小羊有没有回来。

我也和那只小羊格外要好。

不瞒你说，第一次的时候我还有点紧张，比第一次做爱还紧张，不为别的，就怕它用后蹄子蹬我。

我扶着阴茎，尽可能慢点进去，它一动，我就不敢动。

可它愣愣地站在那里，除了轻轻地咩咩，什么都不做。

我的胆子越来越大，次数越来越多。

英格兰很冷，一年到头除了半个月的夏季，其余时间都是雨季。

小羊里面很热，足够柔软也足够紧。

它操起来很舒服，不仅比我的左手舒服，而且比任何床伴都舒服。我不会想起哪一任女朋友或者男朋友，也不思考伦理和德行之类的问题，不是因为我知道其中的问题，而是因为我丝毫不觉得这有什么问题。

小羊就是小羊，和人类无关。

它应该也挺开心的。过了两三个月，它偶尔会跑来主动蹭我的大腿，然后抖抖尾巴——那根短小的毛茸茸的尾巴，再排出一点尿液。

我不知道什么是羊的高潮，但它会很大声的咩咩叫。

狗蹲在不远处装睡，我知道它在看我们。它可能明白发生着什么，也可能不懂。我好奇它是更关心主人的安危，还是更担心它的朋友。

阴，多云，小雨，大雨，阴，晴转阴，小雨。

羊群去吃草，小羊去吃草，狗跟在后面。

我躺在石头上发呆。

狗和小羊在草垛里玩耍。

狗和小羊窝在一起睡觉。

我把小羊牵到一边做爱。

我要杀了这只小羊。

昨天我回城——我已经大半年没回来了——我计划像过去那样，喝两杯，看一场球赛，找个男人或者女人或者男人和女人睡觉。

我确实喝了两杯，看了不温不火的东西伦敦德比，可怎么也没法子进展到下一步。女人丰腴的胸脯让我恶心，男人修长的小腿让我恶心，留在杯子上的唇印让我恶心，抚摸打火机的手指让我恶心。

臭烘烘的羊圈没让我不适，最新款的香水把我逼疯。

我冲进厕所抱着马桶把胃液都吐出来，我不想和自己的同类做爱，我不想和自己的同类说话，我不想看见自己的同类。

我只想回去抚摸我的小羊。

塞缪尔•约翰逊说：“如果你厌倦了伦敦，你就厌倦了人生。”这个婊子是编字典的，他的字典里肯定少了小羊这个单词。

我立刻冲出酒吧，像疯子那样在SOHO区乱跑。

我怎么上了车，又怎么上了公路。

我不知道。

我想，我要杀了这只小羊。

我必须离开它，但我不能失去它，所以我要杀了它。

我不能找屠夫或者兽医，我要亲自动手。

我以为死亡是跨年烟花，啪一下子炸开，在风中扬一把灰，然后音信全无。

但死亡是一只气球，躺在角落，慢慢地跑气。慢慢地，慢慢地，直到彻底瘪成一滩。

地上的泥浆滑溜溜的，钻进我的袖口，淹没我的指缝。

我感受不到疼，只觉得冷。我逐渐讲不出话，听不见声音，闻不到气味，看不见东西……我的脑子可能混在血液里从伤口流走了。

你问，发生了什么。

我被狗咬了。我被自己的狗咬了。

就这么简单。

它的祖先是猎狼犬，它也是。

我的手腕大概折断了。刀被甩出去老远。

我朝它大吼，它把我扑倒在地上。

我对着它哀求，它撕烂了我的喉咙。

小羊什么都不知道，跑过来舔我的脸。

被驯化之前，羊是杂食性动物，它或许想吃了我。

那可真是太好了。

END


End file.
